


Clank of the lighter

by barboletta



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barboletta/pseuds/barboletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some people in our lives, who changes them completely, even if we met them for 48 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clank of the lighter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a spin-off to my work Through the veil of smoke. It takes place during Dan's first and only year at uni.

It is New Year’s Eve and Phil and Dan go to a party held by one of Phil’s uni friends. There are a lot of people whom Dan doesn’t know and even Phil can’t say that he knows at least half of present but they are already drunk and they don’t care. Dan doesn’t leave Phil’s side and they sit together, talking in each other’s ears because music is too loud. They are close and there are strange thoughts about Dan in Phil’s mind that he really doesn’t want to have. He gets up, telling Dan he will be back in a minute and Dan nods turning to a pretty girl sitting next to him.

Phil moves through the dancing crowd to the balcony that was declared smoking area, hoping that Dan would be distracted enough not to notice where he is heading. There is not many people on the balcony, just two girls leaning on the rails, one of them smokes ad the other one talks and gestures. They don’t notice Phil and he pretends he doesn’t hear what they are talking about. He places a cigarette between his lips and claps his pockets for a lighter, realising he has left it in his coat. He turns around to ask the girl for a light but he hears a chink and there is a light in front of his face. Phil lights up his cigarette, protecting small fire with his hand. He turns to thank his savior and sees a man, who is smiling lightly at him.

His name is Matt, he is somebody’s brother and he doesn’t smoke actually - the habit of having a lighter in his pocket came with his ex-boyfriend. Matt has light-brown eyes and dark hair and his skin is kind of glowing in the night so when the clock strikes midnight Phil kisses him, bitter taste of alcohol and smoke mixing in their mouth. Phil catches himself thinking of Dan in that moment but he pushes the thought away. He pulls back, Matt smiles at him and whispers something about best kiss but Phil doesn’t really understand. He watches Dan through the glass window, who is talking pretty girl sitting next to him. Phil is sure Dan kissed her at midnight. Matt follows his gaze and asks him instantly.

“Your boyfriend?”

“No, just a friend. A best friend, actually,” Phil adds without even knowing why.

“Here is my number then,” Matt gives him a note with his phone and Phil puts it in the front pocket of his jeans next to a half empty pack of Kent, “call me if you have time.”

Phil is somehow sure he will call. He leaves balcony, leaving Matt stand in the dark, and goes straight to the couch Dan sits on. Dan looks up at him curiously but Phil shakes his head. He will tell Dan later if there is something to tell. Dan introduces Phil to the girl, Kathie, and Phil smiles at her. There are still some weird thoughts in his head about Dan but he takes another drink from the table and they are washed away.

Phil calls Matt three days after Dan has left. They go on a date to cinema and spend almost two hours talking in Starbucks. Matt is nice, he is good-looking and wit and he has a wonderful smile and he has read at least ten books by Stephen King so Phil doesn’t wonder when they end up kissing in front of Matt’s flat. They both know where it leads, they are already in and Matt is lying on his back, Phil is on top of him and they make out, both hungry for closeness. Phil hasn’t had proper sex for a while so he is a bit rough and desperate and Matt is ready to give everything Phil wants. It is mostly passion and lust and lack of physical contact. Somewhere on the edge of his mind, Phil notes, that this is also a nice try to fill the suddenly noticeable void inside.

They lie on their backs afterwards, their hand slightly touching as Matt rolls onto his side to face Phil.

“Is Dan your best friend’s name?” Matt asks, placing his hand on Phil’s stomach and moving it slowly, enjoying the smoothness of Phil’s skin. There are some barely visible scratches on it and Phil likes to think that it is him who made Matt enjoy this that much.

“Yeah, why?”

Phil turns his head and looks in Matt’s eyes. He wants to smoke but he doesn’t want to seem impolite and smoke inside and he feels too good to get up.

“You called me Dan a couple of times,” Matt rolls back on his back and stares at the ceiling.” It is okay, though. I understand” Matt smiles widely and Phil feels shivers down his spine.

“Can I smoke here?” Phil asks and Matt nods,watching how Phil takes a cig out and lights it. Phil smokes slowly, inhaling smoke and trying to silence his mind. He called for Dan during sex, Dan, who is his friend, his best friend as he calls him now, his self-proclaimed little brother. That is definitely not normal.

“Do you want to talk about it,” Matt’s voice breaks the silence suddenly and Phil shakes his head.

“There isn’t much to talk about,” Phil lights another cigarette. He made a New Year Resolution not to smoke two or three in a row from this year. He watches smoke curling over him and makes a ring out of smoke.

“Never knew how you can make those,” Matt tells, watching smoke rings fly towards ceiling and disappear .

“Listen, I don’t know what has happened between you and this Dan or what hasn’t, but I know precisely that people don’t call people’s name during climax, if they don’t have some sort of feelings to them.” Matt sits up and watches Phil lying on his bed, sheet covering everything down his waist, cigarette between his fingers, hair spread over the pillow.

“We are not going to work in any way, but sex,” Matt continues, ”but it will only complicate our lives in the future.Though it was pretty fun.”

“So, one-night stand, then?” Phil asks as he distinguishes his cigarette in his empty pack.

“Yeah, one-night stand,” Matt laughs leaning back again and pulling another sheet over himself, placing his head on Phil’s chest. “You can stay till morning, though, if you want.”

“I would like that” Phil mutters and moves onto his side. He falls asleep fast, hearing Matt whisper something about blind and silly best friends. The next morning Phil gets up and leaves before Matt even wakes up. He deletes his number as he reaches his house.(They will never contact again, but of all one-night stands he will remember this one. Maybe because it made him look at Dan with other eyes).


End file.
